Le miracle d'Hermione
by Ste7851
Summary: La mort de ses amis a anéanti Hermione pour changer l'avenir du monde Hermione va retourner au temps des maraudeurs et changer certaines personnes ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Voici ma première fic. J'espère que vous aimerez les aventures de Sévèrus et d'Hermione._**

**_Merci de me laissez des reviews._**

_**--**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La fin d'un monstre**_

Enfin la guerre était finie, le monstre, Lord Voldemort, était enfin mort grâce à Harry Potter. Mais beaucoup de combattant était mort. Mr et Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ron son amour de toujours, lui aussi était mort en la protégeant d'un sort impardonnable qui lui était destinée. Il lui avait dit « je t'aime » avant de mourir sous la baguette de Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny, sa meilleure amie était morte, elle aussi en protégeant son grand amour. Harry fou de rage avait réussit à tuer le seigneur des ténèbres mais, lui aussi avait perdu la vie, dans cette guerre.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde appartenant à l'Ordre du Phoenix et à l'armée de Dumbledore. Neville Londubat , Hermione Grander et les jumeaux Weasley étaient au cimetière pour dire adieux à leurs familles et à leurs amis. Il y avait énormément de monde ce jour là. Beaucoup de personnes voulaient rendre hommage aux sauveurs, aux personnes qui avaient donné leur vie pour que d'autre puisse vivre en paix.

Hermione était devant la tombe de Ronald Bilius Weasley. Elle pleurait en lui disant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle aurait voulut mourir avec lui. Elle voulait le rejoindre, elle voulait être à nouveau près de lui. Elle l'avait tellement aimé. Puis Neville vint près d'Hermione pour l'a relevé et l'a soutenir dans son malheur. Lui aussi avait beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre. Ces parents il y avait de cela 16 ans et puis Luna qui était morte avec son père dans l'éboulement de leur maison. Détruit par les Mangemorts. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Neville Londubat de se battre et de croire en Harry Potter. Il avait même tué Nagini le serpent de Voldemort.

Elle le suivit à contre cœur. Fred et Georges Weasley voulait lui montrer quelque chose d'important.

- Hermione, dit Fred. Avec Georges on a trouvé ceci dans les décombres. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'était près du corps Professeur Mcgonagall, et il y a un mot avec qui t'est destinée.

- Merci, Fred.

Puis celui-ci s'éloigna en compagnie de Georges et de Neville. Hermione resta seule, elle ouvrit le paquet. Elle prit l'objet et le regarda attentivement. Elle savait ce que c'était. Elle en avait eu un lors de sa 3ème année à Poudlard. L'objet était petit en or et un sablier y était gravé. Oui, c'était bien un retourneur de temps.

Elle lut le mot qui était accompagné. C'était une écriture fine, celle du Professeur Mcgonagall comme Fred l'avait dit.

_Miss Granger_

_Utilisez-le. Vous devez changer l'avenir._

Hermione inspira. Pouvait-elle vraiment retourner dans cette guerre et changer les choses ? Elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait, puis elle tourna plusieurs fois le sablier. Elle fut prise dans un tourbillon d'air qui l'entraîna à travers le temps. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

--

Elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas encore été détruit. Elle commençait à se diriger vers l'école, pour parler au Professeur Dumbledore s'il était toujours en vit, quand elle fut percutée pas une élève.

- Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle un peu surprise.

Une jeune fille rousse aux grands yeux verts et un jeune homme aux yeux noir et aux cheveux ébène la regardait.

- Mais je ne te connais pas tu es nouvelle ? Je m'appelle Lily Evans et voici mon ami Séverus Rogue et toi comment t'appelles tu ?

Hermione regardait les deux élèves. Non ce n'était pas possible elle n'avait pas remonté le temps si loin. NNNOOONNNNN !!

Puis elle tomba évanouie dans le parc de Poudlard à un peu plus de 20 ans de son époque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour les reviews. Je suis novice dans la fanfic donc excusez-moi encore pour les chapitres courts.**

**--**

**Chapitre 2 : Explications**

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit, c'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Derrière le rideau qui l'entourait, elle pouvait entre 4 voix différentes.

Il y avait l'infermière, Madame Pomfresh, elle l'aurait parié. Le Professeur Dumbledore, c'était sur, elle reconnaîtrait sa douce voix entre mille, et deux autres voix plus jeune. Sans doute les deux élèves qu'elle avait rencontrés en arrivant. Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle était très loin dans le passer. Elle n'était même pas encore née.

Elle gémit à cette pensée, puis le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement.

Ah vous revoilà enfin des nôtres, dit l'infermière. Vous n'avez rien, vous avez fait un petit malaise.

Madame Pomfresh, pourrais-je, si vous le permettez, m'entretenir avec Miss Granger

Bien sur, Monsieur le directeur. Allez les enfants sortez, laissons le Directeur et Miss Granger.

Tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie et laissèrent Dumbledore et Hermione seul. Il la fixait de son regard bleu. Hermione ferma son esprit par habitude. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans son esprit sans son accord. Elle demanda donc au directeur de l'école

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Je sais lire dans les penser.

Alors, Miss Granger, d'où venez vous ? dit-il de sa voix douce en toujours si amical.

Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire … je …

Je sais déjà que vous venez d'une autre époque. J'ai vue votre retourneur de temps. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

D'accord après tout, je n'ai plus rien n'à perdre. Je viens d'environ 20 ans dans le futur. La guerre fait rage dans mon époque et on m'a demandé de corriger certaine erreur du passé. Mais je crois que je suis allé trop loin.

Hermione laissa le passage à son esprit au Professeur Dumbledore. Il vit toute les horreurs de la guerre contre Voldemort. La mort de Ron qui avait brisé son cœur en milles morceaux, puis la mort de Ginny et enfin la fin du prince des ténèbres et la mort d'Harry dans ces bras. En revoyant ces images elle ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur son visage. Puis le Professeur Dumbledore dit :

Nous allons essayer de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyez dans votre époque en attendant vous allez être une élève de notre époque. Vous étiez à Gryffondor ?

Evidement Professeur.

Il sourit à la réflexion de sa nouvelle élève.

Alors je vous laisserais partir avec la Préfète des Gryffondor, Lily Evans. Et je vous tiendrai au courant de mes recherches. Je vous demanderai d'éviter de parler du futur.

Oui, Professeur. Merci, Professeur.

Nous allons vous fabriquer une nouvelle identité. Vous êtes ma nièce. Vous venez de France ou il y a eu une attaque des Mangemorts récemment ou toutes votre entourages est mort. D'accord, Miss Granger ?

Oui, Professeur.

Bien Je vous laisse vous reposer. Miss Evans viendra vous chercher pour vous guidez dans Poudlard.

Merci beaucoup Professeur.

Sur ces mots le Professeur Dumbledore disparût derrière le rideau de son lit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Toujours merci pour les reviews. J'adore ça.**_

_**--**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres**_

Après quelques heures, madame Pomfresh autorisa Hermione à sortir. Lily Evans l'attendait. C'était une très belle jeune fille rousse avec de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Elle se dit qu'Harry aurait été ravi d'être à sa place. Mais … Elle se gifla mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Bonjour, tu te souviens, je suis Lily Evans ?

- Bonjour, oui je me souviens de toi.

- Tu peux dire que tu nous as fait une peur bleue à Sévèrus et à moi.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'emmener à la tour de Gryffondor. Tu pourras t'installer. Dumbledore à fait monter tes affaires.

- Il m'a dit que tu étais sa nièce qui vient de France. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes parents.

- Merci. Dit-elle

Le Professeur Dumbledore était vraiment plein de ressource. Il lui avait apparemment créé sa nouvelle vie et cela très rapidement. Hermione se leva et s'habilla de l'uniforme de Poudlard avec l'écusson de Gryffondor et suivit Lily jusqu'à leur tour.

Arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame Lily donna le mot de passe : PATRONUS. La Grosse Dame fit une révérence et les laissa passer.

La salle commune était en effervescence. Tout le monde voulait voir la nouvelle venue, qui selon les rumeurs serait à Gryffondor. Quand elles entrèrent plus personne ne parlait et observaient Hermione. La nouvelle. Lily demanda que tous reprennent leurs activités et elle se dirigea vers le canapé devant la cheminé où les fameux maraudeurs avaient leur place attitrer.

- Voici Rémus Lupin, c'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard.

- Merci Lily mais tu n'es pas obligé de dire tout cela, ce n'est pas vrai. Et enchanté, mademoiselle.

Il serra la main d'Hermione. Puis Lily lui présenta Peter Pittigrow. Hermione avait un peu de dégout pour lui mais elle se dit que peut-être en étant quelques temps ici elle pourrait peut-être changer quelques personnes, dont Peter.

- Enchanté dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres comme s'il n'avait jamais vue de fille auparavant.

- Et voici les inséparables James Potter et Sirius Black.

Sur le moment Hermione crut voir Harry sous les traits de James. Mais il n'avait pas ses yeux vert émeraude. C'est Lily qui les avaient. Sirius était très séduisant, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu s'il Lily ne lui avait pas présenté. Elle se dit que plus de 10 ans emprisonné à Azkaban ne lui avait pas fait du bien.

- Je te laisse t'installer et je te présenterais mon ami Sévèrus. Il n'est pas à Gryffondor il est à Serpentard.

- D'accord, dit Hermione.

Le fait de revoir son futur Professeur de potion, ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il fallait se fondre dans la masse. Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait le changer, comme elle espérait changer Pittigrow, le traitre des Gryffondors.

Lily et Hermione montèrent dans le dortoir des filles. Il y avait trois autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir. Elise Mattiews, une née moldue, Martha Jones, d'une grande famille de sorcier et Rose Tyller, une sang mêlé. Une fois les présentations faite Lily proposa à Hermione d'aller manger un morceau dans la grande salle. Elle pourrait ainsi lui présenter Sévèrus, son ami d'enfance.

La grande salle était toujours la même pour Hermione. Toujours le magnifique plafond magique qui, ce soir, était étoilé. Lily expliqua l'histoire de Poudlard à Hermione. Et les différentes maisons. Pour qu'elle se soit pas perdu dit lui dit. Hermione dût dire tout de même à Lily que son oncle Albus, lui avait déjà pas mal parler de Poudlard.

Elles s'installèrent donc à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent à manger. James, Rémus, Sirius et Peter en face d'elles. Ils commencèrent à lui demander des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posèrent.

- Alors tu viens d'où ? demanda James.

- Je viens de Beaubâton, l'école de sorcellerie de France.

- C'est vrai que vous vous déplacez en carrosse volant, demanda Peter.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Répondit Hermione en se souvenant de l'arriver dans élèves de cette école lors de sa 4ème année.

- WWOUAW, dit-il les yeux ronds.

Peter lui rappela quelque peu Ron dans sa façon de s'exprimer. Mais cela la rendra mélancolique elle se secoua mentalement et dit :

- Et vous que faites vous.

- OH et bien James est le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch, il est attrapeur et moi je suis le gardien. Peter aimerais bien entrer dans l'équipe. N'est ce pas Peter ? dit Sirius. Mais l'équipe est déjà complète alors.

- Pourquoi, vous n'avez pas de remplaçant ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- A beaubâton, on a des remplaçants, comme cela quand quelqu'un ne peux pas jouer il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

- C'est pas bête dit James. Je vais instaurer ça dans l'équipe et bienvenue Peter parmi la formidable équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il y aura un entraînement lundi soir, soit prêt. Reprit-il plus sérieusement. Et oui, avec James Potter on ne plaisante pas avec le Quidditch.

Peter remercia Hermione il était au ange, il allait enfin réaliser son rêve être au même niveau que ces amis et ne plus être en retrait ou traiter comme la roue de secours. Et en plus c'est une jolie fille qui l'aidait.

Ils mangèrent tous dans le calme après cela. Et Lily emmena Hermione voir Sévèrus qui attendait comme à son habitude Lily au coin de la grande salle, loin des Serpentards.

- Salut Sévèrus. Je te présente Hermione Granger. C'est la nièce de Dumbledore elle va finir ces études avec nous, à Poudlard.

- Enchanté, dit-il de sa voix froide habituelle.

Hermione lui serra la main. Elle remarqua que ce dernier regardait tout le monde de se regard vide et froid surtout James Potter, mais pas Lily. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose sur ce qu'il allait se passer dans le futur. L'infiltration de Rogue cher les mangemorts uniquement pour venger la mort de Lily. Oui, il l'aimait s'était sûr.

- Alors Sévèrus as-tu trouvé une cavalière pour le bal ? demanda Lily.

- Non, Lily tu sais très bien que cela ne m'intéresse pas.

- Allez Sévèrus c'est marrant les bals. Dit-elle la moue boudeuse.

- Comme je suis nouvelle, si tu veux on y va ensemble ? dit Hermione.

- Très bonne idée Hermione, lui dit Lily avec le sourire. Allez Sévèrus accepte. Insista-t-elle.

- D'accord, d'accord, mais seulement si je ne suis pas obliger de danser. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'obligerais pas à danser. Seulement si tu te laves les cheveux. Dit-elle en riant.

- En pensant à cela j'ai une réunion avec le Professeur Mcgonagall pour la préparation du bal. Je vous laisse.

Puis Lily partit le sourire aux lèvres en laissant sa nouvelle amie avec son meilleur ami. Pendant quelques minutes, Sévèrus et Hermione ne se parlèrent pas. Puis Hermione demanda :

- Alors il a lieu quand ce bal ?

- Dans trois semaines, dit-il un peu triste.

- Quoi ? dit-elle surprise. Il va falloir que je me trouve une robe heureusement qu'il y a une sorti à Prés-au-Lard avant le bal.

Hermione retourna dans son dortoir et attendit que Lily revienne de sa réunion. Celle-ci revint 2H plus tard. Elle se précipita vers Hermione et la serra dans ces bras, en lui disant :

- Merci Hermione pour Sévèrus. Je ne sais plus comment faire avec lui. J'ai peur qu'il se fasse embarquer par la bande à Lucius Malefoy. Merci de l'avoir invité.

- Depuis quand tu le connais.

- Depuis que j'ai 6 ans. C'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière. Je sais ce que tu penses : « il est froid et c'est un Sepentard », mais il est gentil en tout cas avec moi, et puis c'est un très bonne élève. Il est meilleur que Rémus. En tout cas c'est le meilleur en Potion.

- Oui, si tu le dis. Ajouta Hermione en entrant dans son lit.

Et sur ces mots, Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Merci pour les reviews. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Je préviens aussi qu'il y aura une suite à cette fic. Elle s'appelera "Pour l'amour d'Hermione"._**

**_Bonne lecture et merci à Gaara du sable et à Salnaruto_**

**_--_**

_**Chapitre 4 : Potion**_

Hermione réveille toi. C'est un cauchemar. Réveille-toi.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux elle était en sueur. Elle tremblait. Lily était assise sur son lit qui l'a regardait inquiète.

Ca va Hermione tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. Ca avait l'air affreux et tu appelais quelqu'un … Ron … je crois.

..., pas de réponse d'Hermione

Tu veux me raconter ?

Je ne sais pas Lily, c'est un peu dur.

Ca te ferais du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Je sais.

Je ne t'obligerais pas.

Puis elle se leva et elle dit :

On va déjeuner ?

Elle partit faire sa toilette et s'habiller de son uniforme et partit avec Lily dans la grande salle pour déjeuner (p'tit déj en french). Arrivé à la table des Griffondor elles s'assirent en face des maraudeurs. Puis Hermione demanda :

On a quoi comme cours ?

Potion, 2H avec les Serpentards. Dit Sirius la bouche pleine.

Hermione souriait intérieurement. Cela lui rappelait ces années avec ses amis et la tête que faisaient James, Sirius et Peter lui rappelait Harry, Neville et Ron …. Ron comme tu me manques pensa-t-elle tristement.

Lily vit la tristesse dans le regard de son amie et elle lui posa la main sur son épaule en signe de soutiens. Puis elle dit :

Allez, on va en cours, tu reste avec moi ?

Oui, merci Lily.

C'est bien comme ça tu vas connaitre ce merveilleux Sévilio, dit James ironiquement.

NE L'APPELLE PAS COMME CA JAMES POTTER, hurla Lily furieuse.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, c'est tout Lily jolie, ne t'énerve pas. Dit-il la tête basse.

C'est mon ami. Et arrête, sinon je pourrais changer d'avis et ne plus venir avec toi au bal, d'accord ? dit-elle déterminé.

Oui, oui, Lily, excuse-moi dit-il tout penaud

Les deux premières semaines de cours d'Hermione se passa merveilleusement bien. Elle avait énormément de compliment de la part de ses Professeurs. Lily et Hermione s'entendait à merveille. Elle s'entendait même très bien avec Peter qui ne cessait de lui demander conseille sur le cours de sortilège ou il avait un peu de mal.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor avait bien accepté Peter qui se révélait être un très bon batteur, en équipe avec Franck Londubat. Il était épanoui. Il avait même demandé à Elise de venir avec lui au bal et elle avait accepté. Grace à Hermione, car elle avait bien vue que Peter lui faisait du rentre dedans, alors elle lui avait expliqué en privé qu'elle était déjà prise mais qu'il y avait Elise qui craquait pour lui. Et c'était vrai. Elle espérait que lorsqu'elle serait partie tout restera comme cela.

En cours de potion Hermione était très doué à la grande surprise de Sévèrus qui était le meilleur élève de cette matière. Elle répondait aux questions sans soucis. Faisait des potions compliquées parfaite. Même Lily qui était très forte ne l'était pas tant qu'Hermione. Quand on lui demandait comment elle faisait pour connaitre tant de choses en potion elle répondait qu'elle avait eu un très bon Professeur de Potion. Ce qui était vrai mais il n'était pas encore Professeur, pensait-elle.

Hermione se réveillait tout les matins en pleure, elle ne rêvait que de Ron. Elle se souvenait de leur premier baiser. C'était juste après un match gagner par les Griffondors. Ils étaient tellement dans l'euphorie que Ron l'avais prise dans ces bas et l'avait fait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête et en la reposant sur le sol leurs lèvres s'étaient touché et il avait accentué se toucher par un vrai baiser d'amour. Elle se souvint aussi de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour au « Terrier ». C'était tellement merveilleux de s'aimer si fort. C'était dur aujourd'hui, souvent elle se maudissait d''être encore en vit, mais Lily était là pour l'aider. Quelque fois en Lily Evans elle voyait une Ginny Weasley.

Un jour, lors d'un cours de potion, le Professeur Sulghom décida de faire des couples pour réaliser une expérience sur une nouvelle potion que l'on appelait « Tue-Loup ». Elle permettait à celui qui la boit de ralentir les effets de la transformation en loup-garou de 3 jours à 2 jours. Les soirs approchant la pleine lune. Hermione pensa automatiquement à Rémus. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer grâce à cette potion découverte récemment.

Sulghom organisa donc les groupes et bien sur Hermione se retrouvait avec Sévèrus. (Sinon mon histoire n'aurait pas de sens)

Après le cours, Hermione proposa à Sévèrus d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire leur recherche ensemble sur la potion « tue-loup ». Celui-ci accepta.

Sévèrus, je pense que l'on devrait peut-être séparer les éléments de la potion pour voir quels sont les ingrédients utiliser et peut-être améliorer la potion. Qu'en penses-tu, toi qui es le meilleur en cette matière ?

Mais nous n'avons qu'une semaine et je doute qu'on aura assez de temps. En plus tu dois aller à Prés-au-Lard pour ta robe ce week end et cela va nous retarder.

J'ai une idée, ça te dirait de venir avec moi, lui proposa-t-elle. On pourrait discuter des possibilités, et puis j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps à trouver ma robe.

Il l'a regarda soupçonneux.

Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi. Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi, à part Lily bien sur.

Et bien, j'aime bien Lily je lui fais confiance alors si tu es son ami. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas devenir ami ?

Pourquoi pas.

Alors a demain devant la grande salle à 14 H

D'accord.

Hermione quitta donc la bibliothèque et rejoignit sa salle commune et attendit Lily. Elle arriva enfin main dans la main avec James. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione souriait elle aussi. Enfin, ses amis sortaient officiellement ensemble. Harry serait heureux de voir cela, pensa-t-elle tristement. Elle chassa cette pensé et s'approchât de Lily qui était assise sur les genoux de James.

J'emmène Sévèrus avec moi demain à Prés-au-Lard.

Quoi ? Tu as réussis à sortir Sévèrus. Je te tir mon chapeau Hermione.

Oui, comme ça tu pourras sortir avec James, tranquillement.

Lily ne répondit pas à la réplique d'Hermione mais lui sourit le rouge aux joues.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_J'ai déjà fini cette fic qui se déroule en 13 chapitres._**

**_Merci à Sylnaruto et excuse-moi d'avoir écorché ton nom, merci à gaara du sable qui me laisse des messages à chaque chapitre j'apprécie beaucoup, et merci à plume112 pour sa reviews._**

_**--**_

_**Chapitre 5 : La sortie à Prés-au-Lard**_

- Hermione réveille toi. Tu a encore fais un cauchemar. Hermione …

Hermione s'assit sur son lit encore en sueur et dit :

- Je suis désolé Lily, je n'arrive pas à oublier …

- … Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tout les matins je suis obligé de te calmer, et tu ne me dis rien, alors tu comprends …

Hermione réfléchissait elle se dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être un peu parler.

- Ron s'est … s'était mon petit ami, l'amour de ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aimer à nouveau après cela.

Lily regardait Hermione, elle lut toute la souffrance dans son regard, elle la prit dans ces bras, mais elle ne dit rien, elle attendait qu'Hermione parle.

- Il est mort dans mes bras en me protégeant des mangemorts.

- Hermione je suis vraiment désolé. Pleure Hermione se te fera du bien.

Hermione se mit à pleurer elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se calma et Lily desserra son étreinte.

- Ca va mieux.

- Oui, merci Lily. Tu es vraiment une amie.

Lily changea de conversation pour qu'Hermione puisse se reprendre un peu.

- Excuse-moi de te dire cela mais j'aimerais venir avec toi pour ta robe. Sévèrus ne doit pas la voir avant le bal. Alors je te propose de nous accorder une heure toute les deux et puis après chacun son cavalier. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- D'accord, pas de soucis.

- On se retrouve à 16H à la boutique de robe de bal, c'est chez Madame Soirilége. Allez lève toi du à fait une grâce mat' il est presque 12H

Hermione se jeta au pied de son lit alla prendre une douche s'habilla et partit avec Lily manger dans la grande salle. Elle devait demander quelques choses à son « Oncle Albus » avait elle-dit à Lily après le repas.

- Dit à Sévèrus que j'arrive.

- Hermione s'approcha de la table des professeurs et dit :

- Excusez-moi Professeur Dumbledore mais je dois aller à Prés-au-Lard et je n'ai …

- Aucun souci. Voici votre bourse et votre autorisation de sorti Miss Granger.

- Merci beaucoup Oncle … heu … je veux dire Professeur Dumbledore. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Ca fausse erreur avait bien amusé le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Je vous ramènerais des bonbons aux citrons ce soir.

Puis elle sorti pour rejoindre Sévèrus, qui l'attendait au coin de la grande salle comme il faisait avec Lily.

- Bonjour Sévèrus dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Bonjour, dit-il toujours impassible.

Ils traversèrent le parc et arrivèrent très vite à Prés-au-Lard. Hermione s'arrêta comme promis pour aller chercher des bonbons pour son « oncle » et continua sa promenade avec Sévèrus.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, Sévèrus.

- De quoi veux tu que l'on parle ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien dit-moi depuis combien de temps tu es amoureux de Lily par exemple ?

- Quoi ? qui t'as dit cela. Dit-il furieux qu'il soit démasqué.

- J'ai des yeux. Mais est-ce que tu sais qu'elle …

- Qu'elle est avec ce Potter, oui. Elle me l'a dit ce matin. Mais il y a longtemps que ça traine entre eux deux.

- Tu es très courageux pour un Serpentard. Tu ne laisses rien paraitre, pourtant tu dois être malheureux. Ron m'aurait fais ça je crois que …

Elle s'arrêta brusquement se rendant compte qu'elle parlait comme avec Lily, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache tout d'elle.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et si c'est avec Potter je ne dirais rien. Même s'il est prétentieux et qu'il ne la mérite pas. Et qui est Ron ?

- C'était mon petit ami. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, si tu veux bien. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Sévèrus voyant les larmes arriver dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Hermione le regardait de plus en plus, il n'était vraiment pas la personne qu'il essayait de montrer. Il était, comme le disait Lily, gentil, prévenant et loyales avec ses amis. Mais avait-il des amis à part Lily ? Malefoy en faisait-il parti.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc pour discuter des cours et de leurs théories sur la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser ensemble. Ils préparèrent un projet, élaborait des plans, puis parlèrent des cours en général. Ils parlèrent aussi de leur auteur préféré, des lires qu'ils avaient lut. Ils argumentèrent sur tel et tel sujet qu'ils leurs tenaient à cœur. Ils avaient beaucoup de chose en commun. Sévèrus appréciait de parler avec Hermione et elle aussi. Mais très vite 16H approcha.

Hermione alla donc comme prévu retrouver Lily chez Madame Soirilège. Elle donna rendez-vous à Sévèrus dans une heure au Chaudron Baveur pour boire une bon bièrrabeure avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

- A tout à l'heure Sévèrus, lui dit-elle et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hermione était déjà loin lorsque Sévèrus enleva sa main de sa joue. Là où elle avait posé ces lèvres si douces. Quelque chose se passa dans son ventre. Comme des milliers de papillons qui dansait. Il eu un sourire Béa, puis il se reprit rapidement, et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur, où il essaya de travailler sur leur devoir en attendant Hermione.

Elle arriva essoufflé au magasin de robe de soirée.

- AH, te voila enfin Hermione.

- Désolé, je discutais avec Sévèrus, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

- Ah oui ? Lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui pouvait en dire long.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Lily, dit Hermione faussement choqué.

Hermione essaya plusieurs robes avant de choisir La robe idéale pour elle. Elle était crème et plein de petites perles étaient cousues sur le corset sans bretelle. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles, comme toutes robes de bal digne de se nom.

Hermione cette robe te va à ravir. Tu vas le faire tomber. Il te faut des chaussures pour aller avec et tiens des perles pour mettre dans tes cheveux et tiens ce collier sera magnifique avec.

- HEU … Lily je ne peux pas tout prendre. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je mets au bout, tu me revaudras ça plus tard, d'accord.

- Non, Lily je ne peu pas accepter. C'est beaucoup trop, dit-elle en posant les mains sur celles de Lily.

- Hermione cela ne me dérange pas. Et si tu veux on peut dire que tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras, d'accord ?

- Comme ça je veux bien. Et je te jure de te rembourser jusqu'à la dernière mornille.

Les deux amies payèrent et partirent retrouver leurs futurs cavaliers pour le bal. Hermione retrouva Sévèrus au Chaudron Baveur. Il était tout au fond du bar à une table avec les notes qu'il avait pris aujourd'hui avec elle. Mais Sévèrus encore dans ces pensés (le baiser sur la joue) n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

- Alors ça avance ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai un souci avec une formule de l'échantillon. Il y a un ingrédient que je ne trouve pas. Lui dit-il.

Hermione jeta un cou d'œil sur les notes de Sévèrus. C'était pourtant facile. Ce n'était pas du genre de Sévèrus de sécher sur un sujet aussi facile. Surtout en potion, la matière ou il était le meilleur et même meilleur que le Professeur lui-même.

- C'est de la fleur de Lys, dit-elle, entière.

- Mais bien sur ou avais-je la tête. dit-il pour se rattraper et tout exciter.

Ils avaient enfin fini de décomposer la potion et il y avait des possibilités pour l'améliorer. Ils travaillèrent encore une heure sur leur devoir de Potion. Il avait même réussit à trouver un ingrédient qu'il pouvait rajouter dans la potion pour l'améliorer. Ils décidèrent sur cette bonne nouvelle de rentrer au château. Sévèrus était très contant de sa journée avec Hermione. C'était une fille vraiment sympathique, autant que Lily. « Tiens Lily je n'y est pas pensé de la journée » se dit-il à lui même. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Hermione. Bizarre. Ils discutèrent et même rièrent sur le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Sévèrus accompagna Hermione jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. Comme celle-ci l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Puis il partit en direction des cachots, sans se retourner pour cacher son trouble. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour finir le devoir de potion demain à la bibliothèque. Hermione resta quelques minutes à regarder Sévèrus s'éloigner, car c'était elle, cette fois-ci, qui avait des milliers papillons qui lui chatouillait le vendre.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Merci pour les reviews._**

_**Il y a une chanson dans ce chapitre. (Jeff Buckley – Hallelujah), jadore cette chanson à lire en écoutant cette chanson.**_

**_Pour tout les fan du prince de sang-mélé, on parle de lui dans ce chapitre._**

**_--_**

_**Chapitre 6 : Le bal**_

Hermione avait retrouvé comme convenue Sévèrus à la bibliothèque pour finir leur devoir commun. Ils adoraient se critiquer l'un l'autre.

- Ecoute. Je te dis qu'avec plus de pétale on pourra vraiment l'améliorer. Dit Hermione sur les nerfs.

- Et moi je te dis que la camomille adoucira et la rendra plus efficace. Ah les filles, elles veulent toujours avoir raison.

- Ah oui, et les garçons alors, ils ne pensent qu'a eux. Ils se croient supérieur et …

Mais elle arrêta de parler car Sévèrus ne put se retenir de rire. Ils pouffèrent de rire ensemble. Et ils retournèrent dans leur devoir de Potion. Ils adoraient travailler ensemble écouter l'option de chacun. Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien se qui faisait plaisir à Lily. Hermione était devenu sa meilleure amie et elle espérait qu'elle et Sévèrus serait peut-être plus que des amis.

Le cours de potion fut très intéressant ce jour là, car tous les élèves devaient présenter leur devoir. Lily et James avaient bien travaillé, mais Sévèrus et Hermione eu un O à leur devoir et eu le droit à une invitation à une célèbre soirée de Slughom, qui était vraiment très impressionné par leur découverte.

Le soir du bal arriva. Toutes les filles étaient en ébullitions. Rose qui allait au bal avec Rémus était folle d'inquiétude.

- Vous croyez qu'il va aimer ma robe ?

- Mais bien sur qu'il va aimer ta robe Rose. Sinon, on lui tape dessus jusqu'à qu'il te dise que tu es magnifique.

- Merci les filles, vous êtes vraiment géniale.

- On sait, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Chacune descendirent les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle, leurs cavaliers les attendaient avec impatience.

Ce fut Elise qui arriva la première. Peter était sous le charme. Elle lui souriait. Il lui tendit le bras et lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille qui devait lui faire plaisir en vue du sourire qu'elle arborait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et laissèrent la place aux autres.

Martha arriva à son tour. Comme Peter, Sirius n'en revenait pas, sa peau halée dans cette robe était vraiment mis en valeur. Ils se sourirent et à leur tour allèrent dans la grande salle.

Rose descendit à son tour les marches qui menaient à son cavalier. Elle était un peu tendu mais, lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Rémus elle se décontracta aussitôt. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple tout les deux.

Lily, suivit d'Hermione descendit les escaliers. James était au ange il avait la plus belle des cavalières. Sévèrus était un peu furieux contre lui-même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas invité Lily avant cet idiot de James Potter ? Mais très vite son regard se posa sur sa cavalière. Elle lui souriait et lui n'en revenait pas. Elle était magnifique. Des perles étaient disposées dans ces cheveux autour d'un peigne en forme de serpent. C'était un rappel à la maison de son cavalier et qui n'échappa pas à Sévèrus. Elle était à couper le souffle et les papillons revinrent danser dans son vendre quand elle commença à l'approcher de lui, toujours ce beau sourire aux lèvres. Il pensa que ces abrutis de Griffondors n'en reviendront pas qu'elle soit au bras d'un Serpentard, tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour lui. Il lui tendit le bras en faisant une révérence et lui fit des compliments sur sa robe.

Arrivé dans la grande salle. Dumbledore, fit son habituelle discoure, puis les lumières se tamisèrent et la musique commença à s'élever. Hermione qui s'avait que Sévèrus ne voulait pas danser, alla s'assoir avec lui à une table ou il y avait Rémus, Rose, James et Lily. Les autres étant déjà en train de danser. A son grand étonnement James ne fit pas de remarque désobligeante à Sévèrus. Il avait sans doute eu des remontrances de Lily à ce sujet. Il commença donc une conversation poli avec Sévèrus mais très vite cela dégénéra.

- Alors, Sev' dit James. Les Serpentards ne t'en font pas voir de toutes les couleurs d'aller au bal avec une Griffondor ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire Potter et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à se que je pense, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Depuis que tu es avec une amie à moi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, sinon, … dit-il en se levant pour faire face au Serpentard.

- Ou sinon quoi, Potter ? dit-il sur la défensive et en se levant lui aussi.

Hermione se leva pour mettre un terme à la discutions houleuse qui démarrait.

- STOP !! Tout d'abord, James, Sévèrus et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble comme tu peux le penser, nous sommes juste amis. Et toi Sévèrus ne t'emporte pas dès que James te dis quelques choses. Il voulait juste être sympa avec toi. Tu viens on va danser.

Elle attrapa le bras de Sévèrus et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Une musique lente s'élevait dans la salle. Sévèrus s'avérait très un excellent danseur. Hermione tournoyait dans les bras de Sévèrus. Elle était heureuse pour une fois elle vivait l'instant présent. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder de la dévorer des yeux. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ces bras, de l'embrasser, mais il se retint. Il savait qu'ils étaient « juste ami » comme elle l'avait dit à James.

Une fois Hermione un peu plus calmer par la dispute de James et Sévèrus. Ils retournèrent à la table pour boire un verre. Et Sévèrus fit le premier pas vers James.

- Excuse-moi, Potter, les vielles habitudes ne partes pas comme ça.

Il tendit la main vers James. Celui-ci un peu surpris regarda la main de Sévèrus, puis Sévèrus lui-même. Puis il se décida à lui serrer la main.

- On enterre la hache de guerre ? dit Sirius qui arrivait avec sa cavalière.

- Oui, on dirait bien. Dit Sévèrus.

Puis ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et discutèrent des Profs et des blagues que les maraudeurs faisaient sans cesse aux Serpentards. Ainsi, Sévèrus compris pourquoi, l'année dernière toute la table des Serpentards s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie après le déjeuner en train de vomir tout se qu'il pouvait.

La musique entrainante laissa la place à une musique, à nouveau, plus douce. Lily tira de force James sur la piste non sans un grognement de sa part, qui fit rire tous ces amis. Puis Sévèrus proposa une danse à Hermione, qu'elle accepta sans hésiter.

_(Jeff Buckley – Hallelujah)_

_**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Elle était irrésistible ce soir. Belle comme jamais. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines mais il était vraiment, … comment dire … amoureux … oui c'était cela amoureux, amoureux d'elle.

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_  
Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas se regard haineux qu'elle avait connus lorsqu'il était son Professeur de potion dans son époque. Elle le trouvait beau. Il avait même fait un effort pour ces cheveux, pensa-t-elle. Cela la faisait sourire intérieurement.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

_**Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_  
Rien ce soir ne pouvait les déranger. Ils étaient en osmose. Ils avaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un. Ils étaient heureux tout les deux. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

_**There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah**_

Sévèrus pris son visage dans ces mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il s'embrassa.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**__  
_  
Hermione revenue sur terre, arrêta le baiser qu'il avait commencé. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et posa un doigt sur sa bouche et dit :

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

- Je ne peux pas, Sévèrus, excuse-moi.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

Puis elle parti en courant vers le parc. Laissant Sévèrus seul dépité par se qu'il venait de faire. Il ne pensait pas faire cela, il ne se contrôlait pas et la réaction de son amie l'avait rendu triste. Lily qui avait tout vue se dirigea vers Sévèrus et lui dit :

- Tu devrais la rattraper et avoir une conversation avec elle.

Sévèrus remercia son amie et partit à la recherche d'Hermione. Il l'a trouva assise la tête entre les genoux en train de pleurer sous le grand chêne tout près du lac.

- J'embrasse si mal que ça, dit-il.

Hermione surprise releva la tête et lui dit :

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Sévèrus, c'est plutôt moi qui à un problème.

Sévèrus s'assied à côté d'elle et lui dit en la prenant par les épaules :

- Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux. C'est pour ton ami Ron que tu pleures ainsi ?

Hermione ne savait pas s'il elle pouvait se confié à lui. Surtout qu'il serait plus tard son pire ennemie. Mais elle décida qu'il avait déjà commencé à changer et qu'elle pouvait être franche avec lui.

- Oui, et non.

- Drôle de réponse. Dit-il les yeux dans le vague. Excuse-moi de t'avoir embrassé, je n'aurais pas dût le faire sans ton accord. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Dit-il se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Sévèrus, j'y ai répondu à ton baiser. C'est ce qui me fait peur. Je suis … entrain de tomber … amoureuse de toi. Et ca me fait peur sachant que tu es très amoureux de Lily. Et puis Ron, je n'arrive pas à …

Puis elle se mit à pleurer de plus en plus. Sévèrus la pris dans ces bras et essaya de la calmer en lui frottant tendrement le dos. Puis il dit :

- J'avais vraiment envie de t'embrasser Hermione et cela depuis notre sorti à Prés-au-Lard. Je ne pense plus à Lily maintenant mais à toi, et cela tout le temps.

Hermione leva son visage surpris et encore pleins de larmes vers Sévèrus. Il regardait toujours l'horizon.

- Je suis désolé. Comme d'habitude, je me suis embarqué dans une histoire qui ne marche que dans un sens. Excuse-moi.

Puis il voulut se lever. Mais Hermione le retint par le bras et elle l'embrassa. Sévèrus l'entoura de ses bras et répondit à son baiser. C'était vraiment merveilleux les papillons dans son vendre était de plus en plus présent. Puis doucement ils desserrèrent leurs étreintes. Celui-ci regardait Hermione, elle avait l'air perdu. Elle réfléchissait. « Oh Merlin, comme elle est belle lorsqu'elle réfléchit » pensa-t-il.

- Tu devrais, peut-être faire le tri sur tes sentiments envers ton ami, Hermione, quand tu seras vraiment prête, je serais la, mais en attendant je préfère ne plus …

- Ca te va bien de dire cela, dit Hermione et se relevant en colère. Tu me dis que tu as envie de l'embrasser. C'est presque une déclaration d'amour. Et tu me dis de réfléchir. Ron est mort, d'où je viens je n'ai plus rien. Je suis toute seule. Et toi monsieur « le prince de sang-mêlé » tu me dis de faire le tri.

Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et mis sa main devant sa bouche en attendant la réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Comment connais-tu le prince, dit-il furieux.

- Oublie ce que je viens de rien, puis elle courut en direction du château.

Mais Sévèrus la retint par le poignet. Et il répéta plus fort et encore plus furieux.

- Regarde-moi, Hermione. COMMENT CONNAIS-TU LE PRINCE.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Sévèrus.

- Alors je le serais par force.

Il l'a jeta au sol comme un vrai Serpentard, il l'empêchait de bouger à califourchon sur elle et lui tenait fermement les poignets. Il l'a tenait tellement fort qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis il entra dans son esprit par la légicementie. Elle se débattait de plus en plus et ce que Sévèrus vit dans son esprit, lui fit lâcher prise. Hermione se releva et hurla sur Sévèrus.

- Alors, tu es contant. Tu vas devenir un traitre. Tu vas tuer beaucoup de monde. Tu vas même être responsable de la mort de Lily et de Dumbledore. Et tu seras le pire individu que je n'ai jamais connu. Tout ça sera ta faute.

Puis elle s'enfuie vers le château en laissant un Sévèrus sur les genoux avec les larmes aux yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Merci, merci pour les reviews, surtout pour plume112, gaara du sable et thom merilin qui m'ont laissez des encouragements._**

**_Attention la suite..._**

_**--**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Apprends-moi.**_

Hermione s'enferma dans son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit. Elle pleurait. Comment avait-il pu lire dans son esprit. Elle l'appréciait, elle était même peut-être tomber amoureuse de lui. Comment avait-il put lui faire revivre ça.

Un peu plus tard, Lily, qui ne voyait toujours pas son amie revenir, décida dans savoir plus et demanda à James de regarder ou se trouvait Hermione et Sévèrus avec la carte du maraudeurs. Hermione était dans le dortoir des filles et Sévèrus retournait dans les cachots.

Lorsque Lily arriva dans le dortoir, elle trouva Hermione en train de pleurer. Elle se précipita vers elle et lui caressa les cheveux en essayant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Hermione ne répondait pas aux questions que Lily lui posait. Cette dernière avait bien vu les poignets bleus d'Hermione. Il s'était vraiment passer quelque chose de grave entre Sévèrus et elle. Mais rien ne sortait de la bouche d'Hermione. Rien.

Lily réussit à calmer Hermione en l'a prenant dans ces bras et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortante. Hermione fini par s'endormir. Lily l'allongea dans son lit. Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller retrouver James et les autres qui étaient revenue de la grande salle.

- Alors, Lily que se passe-t-il avec Hermione ? demanda Rémus.

- Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer. Elle avait l'air d'être très mal. Elle ne m'a rien dit, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que Sévèrus n'a surement pas été très gentil avec elle. Je ne sais pas ils se sont peut-être disputé, mais elle a les poignets tout bleu.

- Quoi ? dirent les autres choqués.

- Mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tout à l'heure. Je les ai même vus s'embrasser, dits Martha.

- Tu crois qu'il a essayé …, enfin …, tu vois, d'abuser d'elle.

- Je n'en sais rien Sirius.

Ils décidèrent d'aller tous se coucher et d'éclaircir le sujet demain avec Sévèrus et Hermione.

Le lendemain les maraudeurs avaient décidé de trouver Sévèrus et de lui dire leurs façons de penser. Il avait fait du mal à Hermione, il allait le payer. Ils sortirent donc la carte du maraudeur et ils repérèrent le Serpentard très vite. Il était dans le parc, sous le grand chêne tout près du lac.

- Alors Sévilio, on t'avait prévenu de ne pas faire de mal à l'une des nôtres tu vas le payer.

James sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Sévèrus. Il lui jeta un sors informulé et celui-ci se retrouva la tête en bas. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Tout le monde riait. Puis une personne intervint pour cesser l'attaque que subissait Sévèrus.

- JAMES POTTER, ARRETE CA IMMEDIATEMENT.

C'était Hermione. Elle s'approcha du groupe et James stoppa immédiatement son sors. Sévèrus se retrouva le nez au sol.

James chercha une excuse. « On voulait juste te défendre », mais Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle était assez forte pour se défendre toute seule, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses 4 chevaliers en armures pour cela surtout contre un seul homme.

Les garçons partirent en direction du château un peu penaud sachant qu'ils allaient sans doute entendre du pays avec Lily.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Sévèrus et se retourna pour prendre le chemin du château. Sévèrus voulut la retenir, mais Hermione l'empêcha d'attraper sa main. C'est là qu'il vit ces poignets. Sévèrus se maudissait intérieurement. Comment avait-il put lui faire du mal. A elle, celle qu'il aimait. Celle qu'il aimait d'un amour impossible. Il décida de l'interpelé.

- Hermione, je suis désolé de …

- … Garde tes excuses pour ton maître Rogue, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir qui le fit frissonner.

Elle continua son chemin vers le château. Mais Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Tu n'es pas toute rose Hermione Granger. Je sais plein de chose sur toi maintenant.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et fit demi-tour pour se mesuré à lui. Elle se trouvait à 5 centimètre de lui. Puis elle le gifla.

- Comment oses-tu me comparer à toi.

Gifle moi autant que tu veux si ça peu te faire du bien. Mais tu me mens depuis le début. Je sais que tu vas bientôt partir. Je ne suis pas bête. Tu vas me laisser seul, alors que je ne peu déjà plus me passer de toi Hermione.

Il reçu en guise de réponse une nouvelle gifle.

- Ne dit plus rien Sévèrus Rogue. Et sors de ma vie. Je me fiche bien de toi comme tu te moques de moi. Tu as vue mes souvenirs. Et bien moi j'ai vue les tiens. Arrête de me faire croire des choses qui n'existent pas. De toute façon tu finiras male et en plus tu seras tué par ton maître.

- Hermione évite moi cela. Je te prouverais que je peux apprendre je … j'ai …

Il inspira en fermant et yeux puis les rouvrit et dit :

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Et comment ?

- Apprends-moi

- T'apprendre quoi Rogue.

- Apprends-moi à être différent.

Hermione réfléchissait. Il cherchait à changer. C'était bien mais arriverait-elle encore à lui faire confiance ? Elle avait vue tout le mal qu'il avait déjà fait. Il avait déjà eu son initiation pour rentrer au service de Voldemort et il était prévu qu'à la sortie de Poudlard qu'il reçoive la marque. Il avait déjà jeté des sors impardonnables. Comment à l'âge de 15 ans a-t-il put faire cela ?

- Dans 1 heure, salle sur demande. Ne soit pas en retard, dit-elle encore sur la défensive.

Et cette fois-ci elle se dirigea définitivement vers le château ou elle avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. En effet celui-ci lui avait envoyé un message. Elle devait le retrouver dans son bureau. Elle arriva devant la gargouille et donna le mon de passe. Celle-ci la laissa passer et Hermione monta les escaliers qui menaient au bureau directorial. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de rentrer.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous êtes en retard. Mais se n'ai pas grave. Entrez et asseyez-vous. Merci pour les bonbons aux citrons.

- De rien Professeur. Que ne ferais-je pas pour mon oncle préférer, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Très bien. Je vous ai fait venir pour une raison que vous vous doutez. J'ai trouvé comment vous ramener dans votre époque. Une porte temporelle sera ouverte dans exactement 1 mois. Je vous ferais parvenir un message pour vous confirmer l'heure et le jour exact.

- Très bien Professeur.

- Alors, vous pouvez aller retrouver vos amis.

Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Dumbledore lui dit calmement.

- Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Il est juste influençable ne le blâmer pas trop.

- J'essayerai Professeur.

Ce Dumbledore savait vraiment tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette école. Il était vraiment extraordinaire. Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et alla retrouver Sévèrus qui l'attendait devant la salle sur demande.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Merci pour les reviews de plume112, gaara du sable et thom merilin._**

**_Que va-t-il se passer dans la salle sur demande ?_**

**_et bien lisez..._**

**_--_**

_**Chapitre 8 : La salle sur demande**_

Sévèrus l'attendait avec impatience. Il devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait changer. Lui dire, lui montrer. Il fallait qu'elle le croie. Mais à quoi bon. Elle allait sans doute bientôt partir. Mais peut-être qu'après une vraie discussion elle voudrait rester avec lui. Oui, il allait y arriver.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Elle réfléchissait sur sa conservation avec Dumbledore. Bientôt elle retournera chez elle. Elle allait retrouver Ginny, Harry et Ron. « OH !! Ron comme tu me manques » Mais elle pensait aussi aux amis qu'elle s'était fait ici : Lily, James, Sirius, Rémus et Sévèrus. Elle rit intérieurement. Elle ne lui en voulait plus mais il ne fallait pas lui montrer. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle avait vu ses souvenirs. Très douloureux. Son père qui détestait son fils parce qu'il était un sorcier. Il le battait et l'enfermait souvent à la cave sans nourriture et eau pendant des jours. Comme cela devait être horrible pour un petit garçon de 6 ans.

Arriver devant la salle Hermione demanda à Sévèrus d'entrer. La salle était couverte de livre on reconnaissait la touche personnelle d'Hermione au milieu il y avait un grand canapé et deux fauteuils et une petite table ou un thé chaud attendait d'être bue devant une cheminée qui brûlait.

Hermione s'assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et pris sa tasse de thé et la porta à ces lèvres. Ce simple geste fit frissonner Sévèrus. Il aurait surement préférer être à la place de la tasse.

- Alors Sévèrus, dit-elle froidement, tu veux être différent.

Il était toujours debout. Il l'a regardait intensément et répondit affirmativement par un hochement de tête. Elle reprit donc :

- Il suffit que tu ne te faces pas influencer par ce Malefoy et tout ira très bien pour toi. Et aussi fait confiance à Dumbledore.

Il l'a regarda étonné.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, que crois-tu que tu es né mauvais parce que ton père l'était. C'est faux. Et il faudra que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne. Nous ne sommes pas nos parents.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Sévèrus avait une folle envie de l'embrasser. Il avait un folle envie de la caressée. Il avait tout simplement envie d'elle.

- Ecoute Sévèrus, tout à l'heure, j'étais en colère après toi. Mais je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi, alors faisons la paix d'accord ? Et restons ami.

Puis elle lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne en signe de paix. Sévèrus regarda sa main puis s'approcha d'un pas lent il lui attrapa la main puis l'a retourna et lui embrassa le creux du poignet ou l'on pouvait encore voir les marques qu'il lui avait fait quelques heures avant. Il passa sa langue sur sa blessure. Elle se sentit frissonner, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède. Elle retira donc sa main brusquement.

- Arrête Sévèrus, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'était levé et avait tourné le dos à Sévèrus pour cacher son émotion. Car elle savait que si elle le regardait dans les yeux elle céderait. Elle ne voulait pas pour Ron.

- Hermione je veux juste être avec toi. Même si tu dois partir, je veux juste …

- C'est impossible Sévèrus. Je … Ron … c'est impossible voilà tout. Laisse-moi.

Sévèrus s'approcha d'elle et lui entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. En sentant ces bras l'entouré, elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le torse de Sévèrus.

- Parle-moi de lui.

- Il est merveilleux, gentil, fidèle a ses convictions, fort et courageux. Il n'est pas très riche mais peu m'importe, je l'aime.

- Mais dis-moi se ne serait pas un Weasley ?

- Si

- Je m'en doutais. Je l'ai vue dans ton souvenir. Cheveux roux, robe de seconde main …

- Arrête on dirait Malefoy, je veux dire son fils Drago. Un bon ami une fois qu'on le connaît. Très courageux lui aussi pour un Serpentard.

Il retourna Hermione et la garda dans ses bras. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, mais Hermione tourna la tête.

- Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps, Sévèrus. Il n'y a aucun avenir pour toi et moi.

- Il attrapa le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je veux juste que tu vives le moment présent, et te faire un peu oublié l'avenir.

Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres. Il aimait sa bouche. Douce, tendre et voluptueuse.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis plus amoureux de Lily depuis que je t'ai vue. Je …

Hermione colla son doigt sur la bouche de Sévèrus pour le faire taire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise. Ca serait trop dur de partir après.

Il comprit le message et il l'embrassa. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils s'assirent sur le canapé pour plus de confort. Sévèrus commença à caresser le dos d'Hermione. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou plus passionnément jusqu'à la naissance de son décolleter. Laissant glisser sa langue sur sa peau, ce qui la fit gémir légèrement. Elle prit le visage de Sévèrus dans ses mains et le regarda intensément comme si elle voulait le graver dans sa mémoire. Puis elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour avoir un meilleur accès aux boutons de sa chemise. Une fois tout les boutons enlevé, Sévèrus sentit celle-ci de trop et finit par l'enlevé complètement. Hermione put apercevoir les cicatrices qu'avait laissées le ceinturon de son père sur son torse. Comme pour répondre à l'inquiétude d'Hermione qui caressait du doigt ses cicatrices il dit :

- Ca ne me fait plus mal, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se colla contre lui. Puis elle dépose des milliers de baisers sur sa peau. Il gémissait de plaisir. Ses lèvres était si douce et brûlante à la fois. Il décida d'enlever le chemisier d'Hermione et il lui caressa doucement la poitrine par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Comme s'était bon. Ils commencèrent à s'allonger sur le canapé. A chacune de ses caresses elle frissonnait de plaisir. Il lavait déjà fait. Elle l'avait vue dans son souvenir. Bellatrix Black futur Lestrange l'avait initié aux plaisirs charnels mais pas à l'amour. Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui son torse touchant sa poitrine durci par le désir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fit glissé sa jupe et passa ses mains sur ces cuisses et remonta doucement ses mains vers l'intérieur de celle-ci, pour arriver jusqu'au bout de tissu. Il passa ses doigts sous sa 

culotte et pénétra deux doigts dans son intimité. Elle se cambra de plaisir et gémit en même temps. Il commença un lent va-et-vient pour augmenter le plaisir qui lui donnait. Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle arrêta Sévèrus. Elle le déshabilla. Puis enleva le reste de vêtement qu'elle avait sur elle et s'assit sur les genoux de Sévèrus. Il emprisonna un de ses siens et le porta à sa bouche pour jouer de sa langue avec le petit téton durci. Puis d'une main experte il pénétra de son sexe Hermione. Elle gémit encore plus fort. Il commença son va-et-vient qu'après l'autorisation de celle-ci.

Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien. Il se disait que demain elle pouvait être partie et il ne voulait surtout pas oublier sur merveilleux visage.

Elle le regardait, elle aussi. Elle avait du plaisir. « C'est si bon Sévèrus. Tu es tellement doux. Je crois que je t'aime » pensa-t-elle.

Les va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rythmés et dans un râle de plaisir Hermione et Sévèrus jouirent en même temps. Sévèrus resta encore quelque instant sous Hermione pour reprendre son souffle. Il souriait. Puis il transforma le canapé en un lit puis installa Hermione à côté de lui. Hermione se colla contre le torse de Sévèrus. Puis elle s'endormit.

« Comme tu es belle, pensa-t-il, je t'en pris reste avec moi, ne t'en vas pas, je t'aime » il lui caressait la joue et replaçait ses mèches folle derrière les oreilles. Puis il finit, lui aussi, par s'endormir.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**_

**_Je te souhaite de bonne vacances gaara de sable et pour toi thom merilin je te poste vite la suite car je suis comme toi quand j'aime une fic je veux vite lire la suite._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_--_**

_**Chapitre 9 : L'autre**_

Hermione se réveilla. Il commençait à faire nuit. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, mais un bras puissant l'empêchait de se levé. Sévèrus dormait paisiblement à coté d'elle.

- Sévèrus, murmura-t-elle, réveille toi.

- Ca va Hermione, dit-il encore endormi.

- Oui, mais il commence à faire nuit, il faut partir.

- Je n'ai pas envie. Je préfère rester ici avec toi. Et il attrapa Hermione par les hanches et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle après son tendre baiser, mais il le faut …

- … Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? dit-il avec le sourire

- Moi aussi et alors ? dit-elle surprise par la question.

- Tu as envie de rester avec moi.

- Sévèrus, arrête de jouer sur les mots. Tu le sais très bien, sinon il n'y aurait pas eu ce qu'il y a eu tout à l'heure.

Puis elle se leva et s'habilla sous le regard de Sévèrus. Une fois sa belle habillé il fit de même.

Ils sortirent discrètement de la salle sur demande. S'embrassèrent sur les lèvres et se dirigèrent chacun à sa salle commune. Sévèrus vers les cachots et Hermione vers la plus haute tour.

A son arriver une tignasse rousse lui sauta au cou.

- Hermione ! Les garçons nous ont raconté se qu'il s'est passé. Je te remercie pour Sévèrus. Je leurs est passé un savon. Ils en souviendront longtemps. Enfin j'espère…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Sévèrus et moi, on a discuté et ça va mieux. Nous sommes à nouveau amis.

- Tant mieux.

Hermione monta dans le dortoir, elle avait envie d'être seule. Elle dit donc à ses amis qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait se coucher. Dans son lit, elle repensait à Sévèrus. De ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient fait l'amour. « Par Merlin, je suis désolé Ron, mais je croie que je l'aime, aide-moi qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Si je rentre je ne pourrais jamais te regarder en face. Est-ce que le faite que je sois venue ici change quelque chose dans notre avenir ? Oh ! Ron aide-moi » supplia-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

--

Depuis leurs « discutions », Hermione et Sévèrus se retrouvaient tous les jours devant la salle sur demande. Ils y restaient 1 heure voir 2 heures, puis ils sortaient sans rien laisser paraitre. Au cas où un Serpentard les surprendrait. Il n'y avait que des regards complices et des frôlements de mains entre eux en dehors de la salle sur demande. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à une fille extrêmement jalouse, qui ne prêtait pas ses affaires comme cela. « Tu vas me le payer Granger » pensait-elle. « Il est à moi ». Cette fille qui, vous l'aurez deviné, n'était autre que Bellatrix Black cousine de Sirius, voulait la peau de notre Hermione. Elle la suivait partout. Elle voulait la coincé, pour lui faire payer.

Après un des rendez-vous « secret » d'Hermione et de Sévèrus, Bellatrix décida d'attaquer Hermione.

Hermione était dans ces rêves. Elle se demandait si elle voulait encore retourner chez elle. Après tout, tous le monde était mort (sera ?). Elle avait envie de rester avec Sévèrus. Il était tellement tendre. Encore aujourd'hui il n'avait rien tenté pour faire l'amour c'est elle qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui. « Comme il est différent de l'image que j'en avait eu à l'époque » pensa-t-elle.

- Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries brutalement.

- Salut Granger, dit Bellatrix en poussant Hermione contre le mur.

- Que veux-tu Black ?

- Que tu ne touches pas à ce qui m'appartient.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Hermione tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa poche. Mais elle ne vit pas le sors de Bellatrix arriver. Le sors l'avait projeté au sol et lui causait d'énorme souffrance qui fit résonner son cri dans tout les couloirs de Poudlard.

--

Sévèrus courrait dans le couloir. Il était très inquiet. C'était un cri horrible, et le plus horrible, c'était celui d'Hermione. Des milliers de questions s'enchainaient dans son esprit. « OH, par Merlin, mais que se passe-t-il ? »

Lorsqu'il arriva, il pouvait voir Bellatrix assise sur Hermione qui pointait sa barguette sur sa gorge et Hermione qui saignait de partout, elle tremblait du sors et non de peur car elle regardait Bellatrix avec beaucoup de haine.

- Ne mets plus tes pattes sur lui, tu as compris, Sévèrus m'appartient.

Puis cette dernière ressue un « EXPELIARMUS » très puissant. Elle fut projeté contre un mur et regardait d'où pouvait venir le sors. Lorsqu'un attroupement se fit entendre. Sévèrus était toujours caché et Bellatrix pris la fuite.

Le groupe des maraudeurs arrivèrent les premiers. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, ils étaient horrifiés. Il y avait du sang partout. Sirius décida de porter Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sévèrus était soulagé. Elle était avec ses amis entre de bonnes mains.

Il retourna vers ses cachots. Il devait toujours faire comme si ne rien était. C'était un contrat entre lui et Hermione. Il devait faire croire qu'il était du coté du groupe de Lucius, donc il devait toujours coucher avec Bellatrix. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir de problème à cause d'elle. Mais il l'aimait et s'était impossible de faire cela. Bellatrix le dégoutait. Et puis elle devait épouser ce Lestrange à la sortie de Poudlard. Un Mangemort. Et lui il ne voulait pas finir Mangemort.

Dans sa réflexion Sévèrus ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie et il comprit quand il entendit parler de lui.

- Je suis sur que c'est Rogue qui à fait ca à Hermione.

- Arrête de dire des bétises James Potter.

- Mais Lily, tu sais bien …

- Arrête Hermione et lui sont amis. Elle nous l'a dit.

- Je sais, mais qui alors ?

- Bellatrix Black ta chère cousine, dit Sévèrus en se rapprochent du groupe.

Tout le monde était bouche bée. Avait-il entendu toute la conversation ? Il ne dit rien et passa les portes de l'infirmerie pour voir Hermione.

Il s'approcha du lit. Elle était dans un sale état elle avait reçu un SECTUMSEMPRA a une distance très proche. Elle avait des bandages partout elle avait beaucoup saigné et son corps tremblait encore des effets du sors.

- Par Merlin, Hermione je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne l'ai pas vue nous espionner. Je ne laisserais pas cela se reproduire, je te le promets, lui dit-il.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre d'Hermione pour l'a laissé se reposer.

Lily et les maraudeurs l'attendait devant la porte.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Lily

- Elle se repose.

- Alors comment cela est arrivé pour que tu sache que s'est cette chère Bella qui a fait le coup.

- Je suis arrivé, juste avant vous et j'ai empêché Bella d'allée plus loin en la désarment.

- Tu as fait ça pour une Gryffondor, dit Sirius étonné.

- J'ai fait cela pour Hermione.

- Tu l'aimes ?

La question surpris Sévèrus, surtout venant de Lily. Il réfléchissait. Pouvait-il en parler à Lily. Oui à Lily sans aucun doute, mais pas à Potter et ses amis. Il regarda donc Lily dans les yeux et elle compris tout de suite. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensés rien qu'en le regardant. Il faisait cela depuis qu'il se connaissait. Elle pouvait tout savoir de lui en regardant dans le fond de ses yeux onyx.

Puis celui-ci quitta le groupe sans répondre et sans se retourner.

- HEY, tu n'as pas répondu à la question, dit James

Lily le retint par le bras et dit :

- Si, il a répondu. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Merci pour les reviews._**

**_Merci toujours à ceux qui me suivent comme sylnaruto, plume112, gaara du sable, thom merilin, et les autres..._**

**_et pour toi thom merilin oui les chapitres sont déjà écrit d'avance. je suis à la suite de cette fic, environ au chapitre 7, et l'histoire s'appelle "Pour l'amour d'Hermione"._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_--_**

_**Chapitre 10 : Le Grand Lucius Malefoy**_

Hermione put sortir de l'infirmerie une semaine après son altercation avec Miss Black. Elle avait refusé de donner le nom de la personne qui lui avait fait cela. Elle avait trop peur pour Sévèrus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en subisse les conséquences.

Lucius Malefoy, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente avait entendu parler de l'altercation entre son amie et futur belle-sœur avec la nouvelle Gryffondor. Il avait donc décidé d'aller voir cette fille de lui-même. Il y avait une nouvelle sortie à Prés-au-Lard et il savait que tout le monde irait.

Il entendit donc ce jour avec impatience.

Hermione avait décidé d'aller à Près-au-Lard avec ses amis car Sévèrus n'avait pas le temps d'y aller il voulait en profiter pour réviser ses ASPICs pour avoir les meilleur notes et pouvoir rentrer à l'académie des potions en France et devenir Maître des Potions. Mais celui-ci se fit trainer de force par Bellatrix qui lui avait promis un beau spectacle vers midi.

Hermione avait décidé de rester dans cette époque. Elle devait prévenir son « oncle Albus » au plus vite, un ne lui restait plus que quelques jours avant que le portail ne s'ouvre. « Promis, se dit-elle, en revenant de Près-au-Lard avec des bonbons aux citrons, bien sur, je lui dirais »

Ils marchaient tranquillement vers Près-au-Lard. James et Lily, devant, se tenant la main. James disait des mots doux à l'oreille de Lily et elle avait le sourire. Hermione se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Lily la veille au soir. Lily avait dit à Hermione qu'elle et James avait fait l'amour. Ils s'aimaient vraiment et Lily était vraiment très heureuse. Hermione s'était promis d'être là et d'empêcher Voldemort de tuer James et Lily elle les protégerait.

Elle sortie de ces rêves lorsqu'elle reçu un coup de coude de la part de Rémus qui voulait lui montrer apparemment quelque chose d'important.

- Regarde, Hermione.

Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée et elle vit Sévèrus dans les bras de Bellatrix. Ils s'embrassaient. Hermione avait le souffle coupé.

- Il m'avait dit qu'il n'irait pas à Près-au-Lard aujourd'hui, dit-elle les yeux brillant.

- Apparemment il t'a menti.

Hermione dégluti difficilement. « Mais pourquoi ? Il est dans ces bras. Quand je suis sortie de l'infirmerie il m'a dit que s'il pouvait il l'a massacrerait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. » Pensa-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je pense qu'il fait cela pour ne pas avoir de problème avec les Serpentard. Tu sais j'ai discuté avec lui pendant que tu étais dans les vapes à l'infirmerie et il t'apprécie beaucoup. Je suis sur même qu'il t'aime.

- Merci, Rémus, mais je ne sais plus quoi penser pour l'instant.

Il prit Hermione par les épaules pour l'a réconforté, se qui n'échappa pas à Sirius et Peter qui n'arrêtèrent pas de les charriés pour le geste de Rémus puisqu'ils n'avaient pas suivie la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux.

- Le nouveau couple de Gryffondor, hurlèrent-ils.

Rémus lâcha l'épaule d'Hermione et tourna la tête pour cacher ses joues rougis, et Hermione lança un regard noir vers Peter et Sirius.

Sévèrus avait repoussé violement Bellatrix lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sirius annonçant le passage d'Hermione. Il avait vue le bras de Rémus sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elle très serre près de lui. Il commença à entrer dans une colère noire. « Non, pas encore, je ne l'a lasserais à personne elle est à moi. » pensa-t-il.

Bellatrix remarqua le regard de Sévèrus vers Hermione.

- Tu vois toutes les Gryffondors sont pareils. Elles ne sont pas fidèle et change d'homme comme de chemise.

- Tu peux parler. Tu n'es pas fiancée à Rodophus Lestrange ?

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas choisi.

Et elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Sévèrus. Il répondit à son baisser sur le coup de la colère. Il en voulait à Hermione. Il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même de n'être qu'un Serpentard.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent aux boutiques de Près-au-Lard et les filles laissèrent les garçons pour faire leurs achats. Hermione voulait de nouvelles robes et Lily de nouveau livres pour réviser les ASPICs.

Les garçons donnèrent donc rendez-vous aux filles à midi au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner ensemble.

Les garçons allèrent au magasin de Quidditch car James avait besoin de nouveau gants et il en profiterait pour parler au autres d'une décision très importante qu'il avait prise. Il avait décidé de demander à Lily des devenir sa femme. Sirius, Peter et Rémus étaient aux anges. Depuis combien de temps déjà James courrait après Lily ? 3 ans ? Oui, cela faisait 3 ans qu'elle refusait de sortir avec lui et grâce à Hermione, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Il se dit qu'il devait absolument à remercier.

Leur achat fini elles décidèrent de retrouver les garçons au Chaudron Baveur il était presque midi. Elles discutèrent beaucoup de James sur la route. Lily était persuadé qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et elle avait peur. Hermione essaya de la rassurer. Quand elles furent interrompues par Lucius Malefoy.

- Alors, la voila la nouvelle recrue de Dumbledore…

Hermione se retourna et vit Lucius Malefoy. Elle dit à Lily qu'elle pouvait continuer et qu'elle l'a retrouverait au Chaudron Baveur dans quelques minutes. Lily se mis donc à courir pour aller prévenir les garçons qu'Hermione avait des problèmes.

- Alors, petite garce. Tu es plutôt jolie. Tu es une Sang-Pur ?

Il ordonna d'un regard à Crabbe et Goyle de s'emparer d'Hermione. Il la tenait fermement. Lucius l'approcha d'Hermione pour l'a sentir.

- Je sens ton courage de Gryffondor. Mais je sens aussi que tu caches quelque chose. Tu n'es pas une Sang-Pur tu n'es qu'une Sans-de-Bourbe.

Il lui mit une gifle mémorable et s'est là quelle vit Sévèrus derrière Lucius impassible comme à son habitude. Lucius se tourna vers lui.

- Alors Sévèrus, il parait que tu l'as touche. J'aimerais voir ça.

- Je ne touche pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, Lucius.

- Ah, oui, je n'ai pas autant de scrupule que toi.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et commença à lui caresser les seins. Elle était mortifiée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle pleur. Elle ne voulait par lui faire se plaisir.

- On dirait que tu m'aimes ça petite salope.

D'un mouvement de baguette il lui arracha sa chemise, pour laisser apparaitre son soutien-gorge. Il eu un petit sourire en coin en voyant la petite marque bleuté sur sa peau en haut de son sein gauche.

- Sévèrus, tu laisses ta marque partout à ce que je vois.

Puis il attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière pour lui lécher le cou.

- Elle a plutôt bon goût. Voyons cela de plus près.

Sévèrus tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa robe. « Mais que font ses abrutis de Gryffondor. » pensa-t-il. « Je ne peux rien faire, il me teste, et si je bouge, il l'a tuera. Hermione je suis désolé ».

Comme si son appelle avait été entendu. Crabbe et Goyle reçu un sort dans le dos de la par des Maraudeurs, et Lucius en très bon Serpentard pris la poudre d'escampette en emmenant avec lui. Sévèrus et Bellatrix.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Merci à plume112, gaara de sable, thom merilin, sylnaruto, zaika, nattie black pour les reviews._**

**_bonne lecture, attention bientot la fin_**

**_--_**

_**Chapitre 11 : Je reste**_

Hermione était au sol et Lily se précipita sur elle.

- Hermione est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle ?

- Oui ne t'en fait pas. Vous êtes arrivé à temps.

Hermione se releva avec l'aide de Rémus. (Dites donc il est drôlement serviable avec elle aurait-il rompu avec Rose ? Ah, oui c'est vrai. Elle est partie avec un autre et certain John Digorry.) Il lui tendit sa cape pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle le remercia et ils décidèrent de retourner immédiatement au château.

- Il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore, Hermione. Dit Lily.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Mais Sévèrus, il n'a même pas bougé un petit doigt.

- Il ne pouvait pas, Lily.

- Mais …

- Il ne peut pas, c'est notre contrat. Il me l'a promis, avait-elle murmuré à Lily.

En effet cette dernière avait eu une discussion avec Hermione et Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle entretenait une relation sérieuse avec Sévèrus Rogue.

- Arriver au Château, ils montèrent tous à la tour de Gryffondor.

- Vous voilà déjà de retour ? dit Elise en se jetant dans les bras de Peter. Au faite, Hermione, un mot est arrivé il y a quelques instants pour toi.

Hermione pris le mot. Il venait de Dumbledore. Le mot disait :

_**Demain à 16H**_

Hermione tremblait. Il faillait qu'elle parle à Dumbledore. Il n'était plus question de laisser Sévèrus avec ses brutes. Il ne faillait pas que se fasse torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

- Il faut que je porte ses bonbons à mon oncle je reviens très vite.

Puis elle sortie de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la gargouille elle donna le mot de passe : « Chocogrenouille » et pris l'escalier un colimaçon. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit la voix derrière la porte.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le directeur. Puis-je vous parlez.

- Bien sur Miss Granger. Et a quel sujet ?

- J'ai reçu votre message.

- Et ?

- Et je ne souhaite plus partir, Monsieur.

- Vous savez que c'est très dangereux et qu'il est impossible que vous restiez, Miss ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à partir. Je veux rester dans cette époque. J'y ai encore pleins de choses à y faire.

- Est-ce pour Monsieur Rogue que vous vous inquiétez ?

Hermione regarda dans les yeux « son oncle ». Elle savait qu'il savait pour elle et Sévèrus. Pourtant il n'avait rien empêché. Il était peut-être d'accord. Non, surement pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste alors avoir une liaison avec quelqu'un de cette époque était impossible.

- Un peu, oui. Répondit-elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, c'est un garçon fort et intelligent il s'en remettra.

- Ma décision est prise, Professeur. Je reste.

Puis elle se leva et quitta le bureau sans se retourner. Elle savait que Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord et il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à partir.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle sur demande, où, Sévèrus l'y attendais avec un énorme œil au beurre noir d'une qualité Malfoynienne.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et une fois la porte refermer, Sévèrus se jeta sur Hermione.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il serait là. Bella, m'a obligé à venir avec elle à Près-au-Lard, j'y étais obliger.

Elle le repoussa, lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser et elle lui tourna le dos.

- Et tu étais obliger de l'embrasser, elle.

- Hermione, notre contrat, … et puis … tu sais que je l'a déteste. Et puis je t'ai vue avec Lupin…

- Rémus n'est qu'un ami.

- Il a l'air de vouloir plus.

Sévèrus s'approcha d'Hermione, elle lui faisait face maintenant.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, j'aurais préférer te protéger de cette brute mais tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que cela se sache et je …

- On arrête maintenant.

Le cœur de Sévèrus loupa un battement. Il allait la perde. « Non, Hermione, je t'aime… » pensa-t-il.

- Je veux dire, … je reste avec toi, et je préfère que tout le monde sache pour toi et moi. Je ne veux plus qu'elle pose ces mains sur toi, et surtout que Malfoy ne te frappe plus jamais. La prochaine fois défends-toi.

Il prit Hermione dans ces bras, et l'a fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Hermione restait, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps alors à contre cœur ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Ce soir elle réunirait ses amis et leurs dirait tout.

Sévèrus se dirigeait vers les cachots lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Monsieur Rogue, voulez vous me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sur, Monsieur le directeur.

Sévèrus s'inquiétait. Pourquoi était-il convoquer dans le bureau du directeur ? Est-ce pour ce qui était arrivé à Prés-au-lard ?

Arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci pria Sévèrus de s'assoir. Il s'exécuta.

- Monsieur Rogue, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Miss Granger, n'est pas de notre … Il cherchait le mot approprié à la situation … époque ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Bien, Miss Granger ne souhaite plus partir, et je pense que vous en êtes le responsable.

- Moi, mais pourquoi moi ?

- Monsieur Rogue, pas à moi. Vous entretenez une relation particulière avec Miss Granger.

Sévèrus baissa la tête. Dumbledore savait vraiment tout ce qu'il se passait dans son école. C'était vraiment incroyable.

- Je vous ai fait venir pour l'a persuadé de partir. Elle ne doit pas rester.

- Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Je ne peux pas vous aidez.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? Comprenez moi, monsieur Rogue, si Miss Granger reste, lorsqu'elle naîtra il y aura une fissure dans le temps et croyez moi ou pas mais Miss Granger mourra dans d'atroce souffrance. Et je suppose, Monsieur Rogue que vous ne voulez pas qu'elle meurt ?

- Non, Professeur.

Sévèrus réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Hermione, mourir. Non, plutôt mourir à ca place que de la voir souffrir et mourir.

- Je vous l'amènerai Professeur. Quand exactement ?

- Demain, dans mon bureau à 16H00

- Très bien. Je trouverai un moyen. Mais s'il vous plait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle oublie tout d'ici et de ces souvenirs de guerre. Je veux qu'elle puisse vivre en paix, vous comprenez ?

- J'essayerai Monsieur Rogue.

Puis Sévèrus quitta le bureau de Dumbledore, descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et s'adossa contre le mur à côté de la gargouille. Sévèrus se laissa glisser le long du mur et mis sa tête dans ces mains. « Demain elle sera partit, demain … » Il laissa perlé une larme sur sa joue, qu'il essuya du revers de sa manche quelques minutes après. Il se leva et fit comme si ne rien était. Hermione ne devait rien savoir de sa conversation avec Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Merci pour les reviews, attention avant dernier chapitre._**

**_Merci spécial à gaara du sable, plume112, sylnaruto, thom merilin, zaika, nattie black et nightshad._**

**_bonne lecture._**

**_--_**

_**Chapitre 12 : La petite fête**_

Hermione était retourné à la tour des Gryffondors. Elle voulait faire une fête avec ces amis. Elle allait rester avec eux, elle voulait fêter cela et peut-être tout leur dire. Elle entraina donc Lily, James, Peter, Elise et Sirius jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Puis elle partit chercher Sévèrus avec l'aide de Rémus, qui en tant que Préfet en chef, pouvait aller chercher n'importe quel élève dans sa salle commune.

Hermione et Rémus se dirigeait donc jusqu'au cachot.

- Merci Rémus pour ton aide. Je ne me vois pas faire une fête sans Sévèrus.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser ma belle, dit-il taquin.

- Rémus excuse-moi mais que c'est-il passé avec Rose, elle refuse de nous expliquer.

- Et bien, elle n'aime pas les loups-garous.

- Oh, d'accord. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Toi et Lily êtes les seules qui comprenez.

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser qui en disait long. Hermione compris tout de suite. Elle se senti mal à l'aise. « Comment lui dire sans lui faire de la pleine. » Elle se dégagea doucement.

- Rémus, tu es très gentil mais, … je …

- Elle est avec moi. Dit Sévèrus qui arrivait derrière Hermione et qui l'a pris par la taille.

Rémus écarquilla les yeux. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Les sourires en coins de Lily et d'Hermione. Les frôlements qu'elle et Sévèrus avaient en cours de Potion. L'agression d'Hermione et la réaction de Sévèrus à l'infirmerie. La question sans réponse de Lily. Tout, il comprenait tout.

- Je comprends, dit Rémus et il prit la direction du parc sans se retourner.

- Rémus attends, dit Hermione en voulant le rattraper.

Mais Sévèrus s'interposa et dit :

- Laisse Hermione, je vais y aller. Retourne à ta tour.

Puis, il prit la direction que Rémus avait prise juste avant. Il le retrouva dans le parc près du lac. Assis appuyé contre le dans chêne.

Rémus regardait l'horizon. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait devancer. Il n'y aurait donc jamais de fille qu'il l'aimerait comme il est – Loup-garou - ?

- Que veux-tu ? dit-il à Sévèrus

Sévèrus s'assis à coté de Rémus, il regardait au loin la forêt interdite. Rémus repris lui aussi sa contemplation.

Sévèrus pris finalement la parole après quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

- Je l'ai fait, mais apparemment trop tard.

- Je ne parle pas d'Hermione, je parle de Lily.

Rémus parut étonné qu'il sache qu'il avait autrefois aimé lui aussi Lily, mais il ne dit rien. Il savait que Sévèrus avait été amoureux de Lily lui aussi.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps et dirent à l'unisson :

- POTTER

Puis ils partirent dans un fou rire. Cela leurs avaient fait du bien. Ces deux là se comprenaient. Peut-être allaient-ils devenir amis ?

- Aller, ils vont nous attendre dit Rémus en se levant et frottant les plies de sa robe.

- « Ils » ?

- Oui, Hermione voulait faire une fête ce soir dans la salle sur demande. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je pense qu'elle va nous le dire.

Sévèrus, lui, savait pourquoi, mais il ne dit rien. Rémus tendit la main à Sévèrus pour l'aider à se relever. C'était le premier geste d'une amitié naissante entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Ils se dirigèrent, sans un mot, vers la salle sur demande et ils firent une entrée triomphale. Rémus déclara à tous qu'Hermione et Sévèrus étaient ensemble et que Sévèrus méritait bien d'entrer dans le clan des maraudeurs. Peter était d'accord. Il était toujours d'accord avec Rémus qu'il trouvait le plus mature d'entre eux. Mais James et Sirius étaient un plus retissant.

- Peut-être avaient-ils fini par dire.

Ils passèrent la soirée à se raconter des histoires sur la bonne façon de ridiculiser un Serpentard et d'autre histoire du même genre. Puis Hermione décida avant que tout le monde ne regagne son dortoir de leur dire la vérité. Enfin presque toute la vérité. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire à Lily et James qu'ils allaient mourir en sauvant leur enfant.

Elle se leva, et Sévèrus compris. Mais ne la retint pas. Ils avaient tout de même le droit de savoir.

- Mes amis, j'ai quelques choses de très important à vous dire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione.

- Voila, Je… ne suis pas la nièce de Dumbledore. Je … viens d'une autre époque.

Elle attendait une réaction et comme il n'y en avait pas elle chercha du regard Sévèrus qui l'encouragea à continuer.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. Et comme j'ai décidé de rester je souhaitais que mes amis soit au courant.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant les révélations d'Hermione.

- Dites quelques choses, les supplia-t-elle.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- D'une autre époque, du futur.

- Du futur, mais c'est impossible, dit Elise.

- Et si avec un retourneur de temps c'est possible.

- Un retourneur de quoi, dit James.

- Un retourneur de temps, dit Lily, cela sert à voyager dans le temps. Mais pourquoi Hermione ?

- Il y avait des problèmes dans mon époque et je devais les changer mais je suis allé un peu trop loin dans le passer.

- De combien de temps ?

- 20 ans.

- Quoi, tu viens de 20 ans dans le futur, mais tu n'es pas encore née alors.

- Oui. Je suis désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit avant et je ne pourrais pas tout vous dire. Ne cherche même pas James Potter. Lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Je ne te dirais rien sur ton futur.

- C'est ce que tu nous connais dans le futur, demanda Sirius.

- Oui et non.

Tout le monde se tut. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient penser. Sévèrus n'avait rien dit. Il était resté la à se dire que demain elle ne serait plus là et qu'il faudrait qu'il leur explique tout. Il décida donc d'envoyer un message à Lily pour qu'il la retrouve demain dans cette salle avec les autres vers 16h30.

- Lily fit le premier pas vers Hermione.

- Et bien Hermione je te souhaite la bienvenue dans les années 80. Tu verras c'est extras.

- Merci Lily.

Puis tout le monde imita Lily. Ils aimaient bien Hermione et peut importe qu'elle vienne de Mars ou du futur elle était leur amie.

- Bon, il est temps d'aller se coucher demain il y a un match. Dit James.

Sévèrus voulait rester encore un peu avec Hermione. Il voulait profiter encore de son parfum enivrant et de sa peau si douce, alors il l'a retint par la main. Elle comprit tout de suite le message et dit à Lily de ne pas l'attendre.

Sévèrus embrassa tendrement Hermione. Ses lèvres étaient si douce, si tendre, si tout, … et son parfum de vanille et de coco était merveilleux. Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il l'entraina vers les coussins qui étaient devant la cheminée. Il commença à la déshabillée puis il l'a regarda dans les yeux. Il voulait imprégner son visage dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Il savait qu'elle le haïrait dans quelques heures. Puis il l'allongea sur les coussins et l'embrassa sur toutes les parties de son corps. Il lui fit l'amour cette nuit là comme si demain il allait mourir. C'était peut-être vrai, sans elle allait-il survivre ?

Hermione était heureuse, même avec Ron elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise. Il était maintenant allonge à côté d'elle. Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin ? Ils avaient juste besoin de la présence de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient qu'un voilà tout. Et ils finirent par s'endormirent enlacer l'un contre l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

_**bonjour à tous,**_

**_voici le dernier chapitre_**

**_merci de m'avoir soutenue._**

**_Merci spécialement a Gaara de sable, plume 112, sylnaruto, thom merilin, zaika, nattie black, nightshad._**

**_--_**

_**Chapitre 13 : Adieu**_

Sévèrus se réveilla le premier. Il regardait Hermione, elle dormait encore, comme elle était belle. Il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait son beau visage. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il la regarda ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour, dit-elle avec le sourire, bien dormi ?

- Très bien dormi. Si tu veux voir le match, il faut que tu te lèves. Il commence dans 30 minutes.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en sursautant.

- Il est 13h00

Elle sauta sur ses jambes et demanda à la salle de lui faire apparaitre une douche. Ce qui se fit instantanément. Une fois propre tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps. Heureusement Lily leur avait gardé une place entre elle et Rémus.

Et le match est commencé, lança le commentateur Franck Londubat. Pour ca dernière année le capitaine James Potter l'attrapeur des Gryffondor va-t-il encore nous surprendre en attrapant le vif d'or encore plus vite qu'à son habitude. Le gardien et capitaine John Digorry de l'équipe des Serdaigle va-t-il être encore un mur impassable ? C'est ce que nous allons savoir. Bel arrêt de Digorry sur le lancer de Black…

- Salut vous deux, dit Lily, bien dormi dit-elle ironique.

- Très bien, répondit Hermione qui s'installait près de Rémus et Sévèrus près de Lily.

Lily se pencha légèrement sur l'oreille de Sévèrus et lui chuchota pour que lui seul entende :

- J'ai bien eu ton message. Nous serons tous au rendez-vous.

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Il ne voulait pas trop penser à ce qu'il allait ce passé dans moins de 2 heures maintenant.

- C'est un match fantastique. La nouvelle recrue des Gryffondor, Peter Pittigrow est extraordinaire sur un balai il envoie des cognards à droite et à gauche un vrai pro, ajouta Franck.

Hermione regardait James évoluer sur son balai. Harry avait la même technique. Il se ressemblait vraiment tout les deux. Ron ne reviendrait pas s'il était là. Hermione se gifla intérieurement. « Ron est mort ma grande, et puis Sévèrus est parfait. Tu l'aimes non ! »

- Bravo Peter, un cognard en plein sur le gardien qui permet à Sirius Black de Marquer. Félicitation 90 à 50 pour Gryffondor, compléta Franck.

Des acclamations sorti des gradins tous venant des Gryffondor. Peter était le roi aujourd'hui.

- Mais attendez, apparemment James Potter à repérer le vif d'or il vol maintenant à ras du sol. Il tend la main et OOOUUUIIII, il a attrapé le vif d'or et Gryffondor l'emporte sur un score de 210 à 70 à cela au bout de 1h30 de match intense. Bravo à tous, c'était un très beau match.

Hermione sauta au cou des filles. Elles étaient vraiment très heureuses. Les joueurs de Gryffondor firent un tour d'honneur et s'approchèrent des gradins ou se trouvèrent leurs amis. James et Peter se regardèrent et attrapèrent leurs petites amies pour les embrasser et les faire voler sur leur balai.

Sévèrus décida de taquiner un peu James. La veille il avait parlé de Quidditch et Sévèrus s'y connaissait pas mal, ce qui avait impressionné James. Ils en avaient parlé presque toute la soirée. Seraient-ils devenus amis ?

- Bravo Potter, tu n'auras pas autant de chance dans 1 mois contre les Serpentard.

- C'est ce que tu crois. J'ai une équipe du tonnerre. Prépare les mouchoirs pour les Serpents.

Tout les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Ils avaient faire la fête. Les autres partaient triste d'avoir perdu.

- Va s'y Hermione, vas t'amuser avec tes amis.

- Non, Sévèrus, je reste avec toi.

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore comme cela puis Sévèrus l'a regarda et dit :

- Je suis désolé Hermione.

Et il lui lança un sors de saucissonnage qui l'empêchait de bouger mais en tout cas pas de hurler.

- Sévèrus, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends.

- Je t'emmène à Dumbledore.

Hermione n'y croyait pas. Il l'a trahissait. Lui. Non se n'était pas possible.

Sévèrus attrapa Hermione et la mis sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

- Sévèrus libère-moi, ou sinon je hurle.

- Vas-y Hermione. Je suis sous les ordres de Dumbledore. A mon avis il a tout prévus. Tout doit être insonorisé.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille. Les séparer, alors qu'ils s'aiment ca elle en était sur. Elle réfléchissait. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen pour s'échapper. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Sévèrus donnait déjà le mot de passe à la gargouille de Dumbledore. Il monta les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrit sur eux.

- Ponctuel, Monsieur Rogue.

- J'essaie, Professeur.

Il posa délicatement Hermione et une fois la porte fermé par magie, il l'a libera du sors. Elle se jeta suis lui et frappa son torse de ses poings.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit Sévèrus. Tu m'avais promis…

- Monsieur Rogue n'a fait que se que je lui ai demandé pour sauver votre vie Miss Granger. Si vous ne repartez pas dans votre époque une fissure du temps pourrait se faire et vous mourrez, dit Albus Dumbledore.

- Tu dois repartir, tu dois vivre ta vie. Je veux que tu sois heureuse dans ton monde. Tu ne fais pas partie de ce monde, Hermione.

Il avait pris son visage dans ses mains et il la regardait tendrement puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il donna le signal du départ. « Allez s'y Professeur » Il s'éloigna d'elle et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu ne te souviendras de rien de ce monde. Ta vie va rendre son court. Je … je … je t'aime … Et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Tu as fais des miracles ici.

Hermione le regardait. C'est la première fois qu'il lui disait je t'aime. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux puis avant que le tourbillon du temps ne l'emmène elle voulut lui crier ces sentiments.

- Ne m'oublie pas, je t'…

Elle avait disparut. A la place de son cœur qu'Hermione avait fait battre il n'y avait plus qu'un grand vide.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, murmura-t-il.

Une main venait de se poser sur l'épaule de Sévèrus. Le Professeur Dumbledore le regardait avec un air compatissant et lui dit.

- Bravo Sévèrus vous avez été très courageux. Il fallait qu'elle reparte dans son monde. Imaginez qu'elle se croise dans le futur. Cela serait pire que Voldemort.

- Je sais Professeur. Professeur j'ai quelque chose à vous demandez …

- Je vous écoute, Sévèrus.

- J'aimerais enseigner à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Potion. J'ai entendu dire que le Professeur Sulghom souhaitait arrêter l'enseignement.

- En effet, c'est exact. Je vous donne volontiers le poste vous êtes le meilleur dans cette matière. Mais passez déjà vous ASPICs.

- Merci Professeur.

- Je souhaiterais aussi être votre espion. J'ai gardé de bonne relation avec Lucius Malfoy. Je pense que je pourrais être utile pour l'ordre.

Dumbledore accepta de la tête. Un espion au sein des Mangemorts pourrait leur faire gagner plusieurs batailles voir même la guerre qui c'est.

Hermione avait vraiment fait des miracles sur Sévèrus Rogue alors pourquoi le cours des choses ne pouvait pas changer aussi.

**FIN**

**--**

**Voilà, c'est fini.**

**Merci d'avoir suivie ma fic. Je suis en train d'écrire la suite.**

**Elle s'appelle "Pour l'amour d'Hermione".**

**Si "le miracle d'Hermione" vous a plu n'hésitez pas lisez la suite.**

**A bientot.**


End file.
